


maybe im a hot mess

by marriottsmushrooms



Series: tripping eyes and flooded lungs [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, James calls will a sl-t at one point if that's not your thing, M/M, Will is really gay for James, but aren't we all?, he sucks James off, its all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriottsmushrooms/pseuds/marriottsmushrooms
Summary: Right now, he has better things to focus on.Like the weight of James' cock down his throat.





	maybe im a hot mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it is ig
> 
> This is also my first work so if you're going to bully me please sugar coat it I'm sensitive
> 
> Cheers xx

Will can't lie and say that he remembers the events that had lead up to this situation. He probably does, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, but if he did, it clearly didn't effect him enough to stop him from forgetting, because right now, he has better things to focus on. 

Like the weight of James' cock down his throat. 

He's on the floor, knees pressing into the hardwood, his hands clutching at James' thighs and he loves it. More than he thought he would, to be fair. He's always thought of himself as the clearly dominant one in any relationship, but this is different, obviously. 

He's not even in a relationship with James romantically and he doesn't know if that will change once James is done taking what Will has to give, yet, it doesn't concern him one bit. There are better things to focus on. 

Like the way James looks at him. 

Will pulls back for a moment, lips red and slick with spit, eyes glossy in the dim light, and panting silently for breath, and looks up. James smiles at him, almost lovingly, his eyes dark but glinting. It's getting late, and the only light they have is from the pause screen of the abandoned FIFA game on the TV. However, Will can still make out James' sharp features- features he wants to run his fingers over one day. One day, if James lets him. 

"You're good, you know?" James asks, pulling his hand back to push through Will's hair again. Will huffs with a smile. 

"'M trying," Will rasps, pushing his head up to meet James' palm. He sinks back down again, lips around the tip, bringing his hand up to grasp at the base, and thumb along that one prominent vein that Will can feel if he moves his tongue in the right way. The head nudges at the back of Will's throat, and he swallows it down desperately, the low groan that he hears from above sending sparks of pleasure down to his groin. 

Will wishes he could see James like this, look at him from across the room. Watch as the hands in his hair tug carefully, and push him further down. Watch as James' toes curl into the carpet, watch as he swallows back moans, and bites his lip. Will wants to watch his eyes fall shut in pleasure, and then snap open so that he doesn't miss a second of watching Will swallow down his cock. Will wants to see it all, and know that he's the cause of it. 

"You're fucking pretty, aren't you?" 

Will tries to look up at James, but realises he can't really see his face. James tugs Will back by his hair, and Will gasps. With his mouth open, he pants again, looking up and making eye contact with James. 

James removes his hands from Will's hair to cup Will's face. He pushes the tears in Will's eyes away with his thumbs. Will does nothing, just looks up at James until he inevitably gets pushed back down again. He didn't think he'd love it this much, but here he is. James pulls Will's bottom lip down with his thumb, before letting it spring back up. 

"Yeah, look at you, such a pretty picture." 

Admittedly, Will doesn't do this on the regular. The last time he even touched another guy's cock was in a dingy hook up a year ago. That doesn't mean he's never sucked someone off before though, his university years were full of it, which is not something he'd proudly admit. He won't say he doesn't miss it, though. There's something warming about the hand in your hair, the pressure in your throat, and it takes Will back, in the best way possible. 

"You want to make me come?" James asks nonchalantly, as if it's the most casual thing in the world to ask your best friend such a question. He can't help but smile at the peculiarity of the situation. Will brushes his face against James' knee and nods. 

"Yeah," he breathes softly. "Yeah, I do." 

"Good. 'S what I thought." James' hand curls back into Will's hair. Will takes a blissful moment to study James's dick in the low light. It glistens with saliva, standing proud and twitching a little every so often. The head burns a gorgeous pink, and the veins complement it nicely. Will can't help but feel lucky to have that just for him. His mouth drops open again, and looking up at James, he tongues at the head. That salty tang hits his tongue soon enough, and it only spurs him on, so he drops his gaze and works on pushing James down his throat. He ignores his practically nonexistent gag reflex, and swallows, causing James to grip at his hair a little tighter. Will once again brings his hand up to wrap around James' cock. It's hard and thick and pulsing beneath Will's fingers, and Will loves it. 

"God, you're fucking good," James sighs, shuffling just a little. "Can't imagine how many cocks you must have sucked to get this good." Will pulls back up so the tip of his tongue can run along James' leaking head, and hums. "Slut." 

The more James talks, the more Will finds himself falling into James' trap, finds himself wanting to please, to be used until he can't take it. It sends shivers down his spine and makes his cock harden in his shorts. He'd kill to take them off, but it's not about him. Instead, he presses his other hand flat against the carpet in front of him, and grinds up against his wrist as his mouth works over James. It settles the ache a little, takes the edge off, but it's nowhere near enough. 

"I'm getting close," James informs Will bluntly, and Will feels his face darken in embarrassment. He did that. He's the reason James is clutching so tightly at his hair and is looking down at him like Will has the world in his hands. "Where do you want me to come, Will?" 

"Wherever, don't care," Will huffs, before taking James back into his mouth. He tugs at James' cock with his hand, tonguing at the head. He's desperate for it, desperate to hear James come, to watch James come, to feel it and know that he's the one who caused it. He pants and hums around James, grinding desperately into his hand. He's a mess, and he knows it, but he loves it, and he knows James loves it too. 

James' grip tightens in Will's hair, and Will takes that as a sign to take it all down again, his nose pressed against the dark hair at the base, his eyes watering, throat aching as he feels James finally let go. 

The feeling is familiar, and he knows he can't do much but sit there and take it. James lifts his hips up, gently fucking Will's mouth, and Will lets him, because he loves it. Once James considers himself finished, he pulls Will off by his hair, and leans back into the sofa. Will swallows, wheezing, and lets his head rest on James' thigh. 

"You were so good, Will," James smiles. "Didn't even know you had it in you." The hand in Will's hair continues to rub gently at his scalp, as he pushes desperately into his hand. It doesn't take a lot before Will spills into his boxers, the pressure of the hand on his head and James' gentle cooing is enough. 

He takes a moment, breathing heavily into James' leg, before standing up. He collapses on the sofa next to James, and rests his head on his shoulder. James turns, gently running his fingers along Will's jaw. Will leans forward, not caring anymore, and presses their lips together. James throws his arm round Will's neck, pulling him closer. Pulling away, James hums. 

"You were so good. Let me get you some tea, and we can clean up and cuddle, yeah?" 

Will nods. James kisses him on the forehead gently, and then stands up.


End file.
